


Merry Go Round

by InTheEnd07



Series: 天能尼爾主個人短篇集 [5]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 尼爾/主人翁(斜線前後有意義)
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet), neiltagonist - Relationship
Series: 天能尼爾主個人短篇集 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975282
Kudos: 8





	Merry Go Round

**Author's Note:**

> 我流ABO設定:ABO三性別皆可使其他性別懷孕，也能生子。
> 
> 精子活力程度什麼的就不多設定了，太多餘且沒必要，底下只列出各性別成功懷孕的機率。
> 
> A懷孕機率為10%，B懷孕機率為30%，O懷孕機率為75%。
> 
> *雖然囉嗦這麼多，但是這篇沒有懷孕情節，也不會有懷孕生孩子的後續。*
> 
> AO可以互相標記，B只有短暫標記別人或是被標記。
> 
> 另，此篇並沒有遵從先前我寫文習慣將Max=Neil的設定。

  
他的人生中絕對沒有猜想過會有這種情況發生，身為一個Alpha，而且是一個受過CIA嚴格訓練的前探員，就算退役之後他還是有在繼續維持訓練的人。

他完全沒有想到他會在自己家裡面被一個該死的、不知道什麼時候闖入的Omega壓倒在地，然後又被對方散發出來的雪松味信息素壓制住整個人無法動彈。

「你想要做些什麼?」

被黑布矇住雙眼的他試圖和對方溝通，但對方似乎沒有要理會的意思，逕自的將他褲腰上繫著的皮帶拆開，突如其來的，沉睡的性器就這樣暴露在空氣中，試圖用腳將身上的人踹開，但對方似乎看出了他的企圖。

不知道從哪裡搞來的繩子，那個Omega將他的腳和桌腳綁在一起。

他粗喘了一口氣，該死的，要想個辦法在這個情況下把束縛解開，就在他專心在想要怎麼才能把眼上的黑布蹭掉時，對方伸手撸起自己褲子裡的性器。

「上帝啊你到底是要幹嗎?不要碰我那邊!」

他急促地說著，下一秒自己的腰就被對方用雙腿固定住，他能感受到對方的屁股輕壓在自己的小腹上。

前端被溫熱的口腔包裹住，頂端被吮弄的快感太過刺激，已經好長一段時間沒有自我解決的人忍不住的就這樣射在那個入侵的Omega嘴裡。

對方忍不住地笑了出聲，手指輕輕的撫過敏感的大腿內側，張開口將嘴裡的精液滴到柔嫩的腿肉上。

大腿顫了顫，他真的覺得自己就快要被對方瘋狂又大膽的行為逼瘋了。

「你究竟是誰?」他又再問一次。

對方從他的身上起來，接著湊向他耳畔:「噓－－」

濕熱柔軟的舌尖開始描著他的耳廓，拇指隔著布條輕輕的摸著他那漂亮的眼睛，被舔弄耳朵的人側過頭忍不住的呻吟出聲。

「呃啊－－」

對方停下舔弄自己耳朵，就在他以為對方要收手的時候，那個入侵者轉換陣地開始輕咬起他頸側的肌膚，此刻他才知道對方並沒有想要放過他的意思。

解開他身上的西裝扣子，手掌深入衣服中，帶有薄繭的指腹輕輕的蹭過乳頭，技巧性的揉捏那挺立的兩點。

忍不住的仰起頭，心裡隱約有了答案的人此刻突然覺得自己像一頭莫名其妙就要被狡詐的狼首領拆吃入腹的雄鹿。

看見底下的性器又再度挺立，入侵者溫柔的在他的唇瓣落下一吻，在手上擠了一些潤滑劑，接著手指輕摁著緊閉的穴口，而空著的那隻手則溫柔的揉捏性器底下的囊袋。

「尼爾住手……」因為快感顫抖的聲音低聲說到。

被揭穿身分的人並沒有停手，他伸手將前探員臉上的黑布取下，望著自己已經有好長一段時日沒見到的愛人，露出一個淺淺的笑容。

「你這個混帳。」

再也忍不住的眼淚滑落，他用被皮帶綑住的雙手遮住自己的臉，不願意讓那個該死的、自己愛著的入侵者看見。

「喔親愛的……」

尼爾湊向前去將他的手拉開，慢慢的將他臉上的淚水吻去。

「你這個話永遠只說一半不值得信任的騙子。」他扭開頭不願意讓尼爾親吻，閉上雙眼低聲說:「把我腳踝那邊的繩子解開，我要回我的房間裡睡覺了。」

尼爾抿緊嘴唇，眉眼低垂的可憐樣沒有勾起前探員的同情心，反而讓他更加的火大。

「我以為你不會回來了。」他說:「之前在路特速的貨櫃裡，我想到的那些關於未來生活的規劃，我好不容易已經把他們都忘了。」

「你回來要幹嘛?」

伸手握住他的手，尼爾把自己頭上戴著的毛帽摘下，露出被削去上半個耳廓的左耳，把他的指尖放在自己的臉頰上閉眼感受著前探員的溫度，尼爾輕嘆了口氣。

「我也以為我回不來了。」尼爾凝視對方的棕色眼眸，指尖輕撫那豐滿的唇瓣:「但上帝似乎不認為我的命該終結在那個洞穴裡，祂讓我回來了。」

「抱歉。」

吻了下那自己渴望許久的唇，尼爾起身將他腳上的繩子解開。

看著他從地上站起來，尼爾笑著給了他一個擁抱，接著準備轉身離開這間公寓。

他看著將要走出門的尼爾，皺起了眉，很生氣的開口罵到:「所以你就這樣一走了之?都不需要負責?」

「你這該死的混帳。」他哽咽的說。

尼爾收回向外踏出的腳步，他轉身回到客廳裡將衣衫不整站在中間側頭哭泣的人帶回房間裡面。

倒在柔軟的床鋪裡面，尼爾的金髮蹭著他的頸窩，細密溫柔的吻落在先前曾被咬過的腺體上，Alpha自己的信息素被勾了出來，聞起來跟香甜可口的巧克力牛奶沒什麼區別。

要不是那次在奧斯陸的追逐中自己摘下對方的氧氣罩的同時隱藏信息素的裝置也被一同扯下，尼爾真的不會知道這真的就是自己暗戀好長一段時間的朋友的味道。

「所以你前幾天把過去的我派回到過去出任務了對吧?」尼爾小聲地說:「你沒有答應他的交往要求吧?嗯?」

「這種事你不是最清楚了嗎?」他伸手揉了下尼爾的頭髮:「我不認為這有什麼好問我的。」

「那不一樣。」

尼爾起身，將他和自己身上所有的衣服褪去，俯下身開始吮吻他的胸口和揉弄敏感的乳尖。

靠在他的胸上尼爾含糊的說著:「因為你愛上的是已經跟你經歷過一切的我，而不是那個什麼都還沒做的我。」

他輕嘆，順著尼爾更換動作主動的張開自己的雙腿，方便尼爾將帶有潤滑劑的指頭送入那已經很久沒有使用過的穴裡。

「也行。」被指尖碰到敏感點的他喘了一聲:「但不管怎樣我喜歡的始終只有你一個人而已。」

尼爾一邊用手指開拓那久未有人造訪的甬道，一手握住他的腳輕輕吻著在自己眼中看起來纖細漂亮的小腿和腳踝。

「好緊……」尼爾感嘆。

費了一段時間 才將他的穴口擴張到能容下四根手指的程度，尼爾把他的腳放下，扶著自己的性器慢慢的塞進去。

俯下身尼爾又吻住他那半張開的嘴巴，十指緊緊的扣著，一下又一下的挺進最深處，尼爾不斷的在他耳畔說著各式各樣的愛語，像是要把那些自己不在的日子全數補齊。

「生一個孩子好嗎?」尼爾小聲的問到。

以前並不曾聽到尼爾這樣要求的人皺起了眉，試圖思考尼爾話中的意思，但很快的他又被對方給予的快感淹沒，跟隨尼爾頂弄叫喊出聲。

他實在是太久沒有享受性愛了，尼爾隨意的一個愛撫都能讓他瘋狂，那些和尼爾在隱密的角落裡接吻廝混的時光，他太想念了。

感受到他的生殖腔微開，尼爾又在他的耳畔重複剛才的問題，根本沒有好好思考的他胡亂的點頭。

「直接射進來。」他望著尼爾的眼睛說到:「進到我的最深處。」

被自己愛人撩撥的尼爾再也無法克制自己，狠狠地咬住他的頸側，前端頂開生殖腔，在十幾下的抽插後把所有的精液都射到那能孕育子嗣的地方裡。

高潮後的他失神的望著天花板，任憑尼爾用毛巾將他身上的汗水還有穴口整理乾淨，緩過氣後他慢慢從床上爬起，慢慢地跟著尼爾一起走進浴室裡清洗身體。

兩個成年男人一起坐在浴缸裡，扣掉他們浴缸剩餘的空間實在少得可憐。

但那也沒關係，那也不影響他給尼爾的左臉一個溫柔的吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 大概到五刷就開始看後面主角進入山洞之後是不是有什麼辦法可以進去裡面救出那個幫忙擋了一槍的尼爾，也想了很久如果是被擊中流了滿頭血，子彈射在哪裡失血量才不會跟直接爆頭一樣多，最起碼還能苟到戰友逆轉來救人這樣。
> 
> 後面幾刷都在思考那個被炸崩的通道裡照進來的陽光，是不是縫隙夠大能讓藍隊的人衝進來把尼爾帶回去救治。
> 
> 反正就是抱持著這些還蠻混亂的念頭寫出了這篇，啊，雖然我本來真的沒有要寫這個的，一開始只是想寫單純的OA啪啪文，但又覺得純啪啪好像不太夠，最後就變成這樣了。
> 
> 好混亂的後記啊(


End file.
